In the related art, wind turbine generator systems that generate electricity by utilizing wind force, which is natural energy, are known. In such a wind turbine generator system, a nacelle mounted on a tower is provided with a hub having blades attached thereto, a main shaft coupled to this hub so as to rotate together therewith, a gear box coupled to the main shaft that rotates in response to wind force received by the blades, and a generator driven by shaft output power of the gear box.
In such a wind turbine generator system, for example, the blade pitch angles are controlled in accordance with the wind conditions so that a predetermined rotation speed and predetermined power of the generator are obtained. Furthermore, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for calculating the attack angle of wind blowing on each blade and the load acting on each part of the nacelle, and individually controlling the pitch angles of each of the blades so as to reduce fluctuations in this load.
{Citation List}
{Patent Literature}
{PTL 1} Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2003-113769